Forbidden Fruit
by Akari's Blood
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo and Uryuu Ishida have had a rough relationship in the past, but what if it turns into something more than they ever expected? May become M rated later on. IchixIshi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Bleach or any of its characters. Sorry if there might be some spelling and/or grammatical errors in this piece. Please forgive them, and I hope you enjoy!

Forbidden Fruit

~Uryu Ishida's perspective~ _

_Come on, wake up already. There's no time to waste. I'll end up being late and we just can't have that, now, can we?_

"Hmm... I guess I need to clean today, too." Looking around my small one-room apartment and not being able to see the floor in some spots, yeah, that's a bad sign. _Oh well. It can wait. I need to go to school._

As I pull on the same white button-up shirt, the navy slacks, the solid black shoes, I start feeling like there's something I missed. _It's strange, _I think to myself, _how the school's uniforms resemble jail suits. Not in their material or pattern, but the simple fact that there's absolutely no change. Same shirt, same pants, same shoes, same tie... Same __**everything**__._

I close the door behind me, and ignore the fact the there isn't a click as it pulls shut-I dismantled the doorknob a week earlier. Walking down the few flights of stairs to the street, I remember what I had 'missed'. The strange dream I had last night. Those warm hands around me, the strong arms trapping me... The lips that are always scowling pressed against mine... That flash of orange as the person left me, wishing for more...

_WAIT! Scowling... Orange..? No... No. It couldn't be... Why would I even __**start**__ to think about __**him**__ like that? Why Ichigo?_

I push my glasses back into place and walk through the classroom doorway, take my seat, and stare out the half-open window.

"Ishida? Hello? Anyone in there?" _I know that voice. It's... the same one that was whispering in my ear in my dream._

"Ichigo. Good-bye." This wouldn't be the first time I had skipped class, so the teacher didn't even notice me as I slung my bag over my shoulder and went silently to the gym. I never really go here, so I didn't think to bring a change of clothes, but it's not like anyone else will be coming in to do weights today anyway. I take of my shirt and leave it folded on top of my bag while I try to find some exercise that will get him out of my head.

I lay back on the cold slab of metal and get started. _How long has it been since I even __**looked**__ at a bench press? This is going to be over quickly..._ Surprisingly, though, I made it through 75 reps without a problem. _Hmm... too light. Would ten more pounds be enough?_ I tried it, and got another set of twenty done. Of course, that's when I saw it. The red reiraku. _His_ reiraku.

"What do you want?" I know it's cruel, but after last night... I'm not sure what to think about him. Or myself.

"Why'd you skip? I know it wasn't so you could work out. You don't really even need that." _His voice. Damn his voice. Yet, that last part... what does he mean?_

"Look, Ichigo, that's my business and mine alone. Now please leave." _Before I'm not able to stop myself from asking you about that dream._

"... Do you...hate me? I mean, yeah, I was the reason on more than one account of your possible death, but I also tried to save you each time. So what if you're a Quincy and I'm a Shinigami? How does that give you the right to hate me? And don't give me that crap about your grandfather, I know it already. But still... do you hate me?"

My heart... it's beating so fast... I.. I don't know how to answer him.

"Yes. I hate you. I always have hated you. I always will." I push my glasses back into place, "I cannot give you a full reason why, because there's none that I know of. However, I cannot stand the sight of you. Your voice, your name, everything about you repulses me. Now leave." I stand and turn to my things, still lying on the bench. I shove back the hair that fell into my eyes from getting up, and as I reach for my shirt, I'm stopped.

"Is that a lie? Ishida, tell me now if you just lied to me or not." His tone... So commanding. That, I truly hate. When I hear that tone, it reminds me of my father.

"Well I can guarantee that I hated that. Who do you think you are, trying to force me to do something? Do you think you're my father? My God? The only person in this world that knows me? You aren't! You never will be. Let go. Now."

I can't see him, but his iron grip softened. I took my chance and ripped my hand away from him.

"I know..." _What? Just now... I thought... Oh no. His reiraku, it's starting to wrap around me._ "I.. I know that I'm not any of those. Not to you, or anyone, probably... but..."_ I knew it. These words... They're the same as I heard in my dream. He's whispering them..._

"Kurosaki..." I turn to face him, and his lips press on mine. I jump back, slamming into the wall. "What the _hell_ was that?" _It was like my dream; exactly like it. Only, in the dream, I didn't pull away._

"Look, I... I'm not going to apologize, because I don't regret it. You can hate me, or you can lie, it doesn't matter. Just as long as you know... and now you do."

He's turning red, his brown eyes for once showing soft kindness.

"Kurosaki... I am sorry. I did lie to you. I'm not sure how I feel, but..." I hold out my hand, a gesture of peace, of forgiveness, of friendship. Ichigo's warm fingers clasp mine, and his other hand comes up, brushing my face. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest and in my head, and my skin is growing hot. His face is so close. _Damn! What did I do? Did I just tell him it's okay to do this? It isn't! This is wrong!_

"As much as I want to, I can't. I know exactly what I just told you, Ishida, and that doesn't change. I want to be something important to you. But... I just can't. Not now." I feel his warmth leave me, and eventually, his reiraku unwinds, too. I stand there, staring at the door.

Hot water pounds into my spine, soothing the tense muscles and making me finally relax. I don't bother with my glasses; I'm only going to bed after this so I left them on the desk. _Why? Why did I let him get that close to me? What...what if I have that dream again?_

_Brrrring!_

_Who would be calling me? Father? No. School? Probably. Great, another teacher complaining._

_Brrring!_

"Hello?"

_"Uryu?" Who? I don't know this voice._

"Who is this?"

_"Come on, you don't know your own classmate? How cruel. Ishida, it's me, Ichigo."_

The phone almost fell from my hand. _What's __**he**__ doing, calling me this late? And... He doesn't sound the same. Is it just the phone, or does he sound...hurt? Not physically or I'm sure there would have been yelling and language by now, but more like...emotionally. As if it pained him for me not to recognize his voice. As if I could, anyway. It got lower because of the phone._

"What do you want, Kurosaki?"

_"That depends. Do you really want to know or do you want a lie? Listen, I'm...in a tough situation. I can't guarantee my family's safety if I stay here or if I'm alone. Rukia left for Soul Society and I haven't heard from her when she's coming back. Could I... come over...? Or could you stop by for a while to make sure nobody gets hurt?"_

"Why would you want to be at my place? It's on the other side of town from your house. Do you know how long it would take either one of us to get anywhere? Plus it's raining. Personally, I don't want to get sick."

_"Oh yeah...Hmm... Then how 'bout we meet at Urahara's? It's more or less in the middle. We can figure this out then. I'll meet you there. Bye, Uryu."_

_Click._

_Why? Why does he think just because he says something it will happen? I should just stay home. Leave that idiot to catch a cold. But... when he said bye... there was hope in his voice._

"Damn. I swear, one day I'm going to kill him." I pull on a pair of jeans and white shirt with a blue cross on it. The Quincy's symbol. _My_ symbol. I wrap myself in a jacket and step out the door, my shoes instantly soaking wet. _I'm going to be drenched by the time I walk half a mile, let alone to Urahara's shop._

There's a mist. It's so thick I can barely make out the orange of the street light. _Wait, that's not a street light. That idiot!_

I run down the stairs to him, grab his arm and drag him back to my apartment.

"Why would you do something that stupid? And you're soaked to the bone! What, did you run here?"

"Actually... I was at the pay phone two streets down. I was planning on running home, but I came here instead."

"But you didn't know where I live. My phone number is in the directory for school, but my parent's address is listed. How did you find me?"

"That's the thing. I don't really know. I tried following your reiraku, but that only took me to a store down the street. The rest of the way I was only guessing...hoping, to be honest."

"Why?" _How, more like. How could he be only hoping? This guy... He's something else._

"Because... Because I needed to see you."

"Wha-" I know. Now I know. He never wanted to meet anywhere. His family wasn't in danger, he... He was just- "Lonely. Am I right?" I point to the bathroom. "Go dry off. I'll find you something to wear..."

"Th-thanks. Oh, umm, Uryu?"

"What, Ichigo?"

"You were right." _I couldn't help but stare after him. I was right? About what? Him being lonely..or something else?_

_There's got to be at least one shirt in this place that doesn't have the Quincy mark on it... There! Hmm... I hope he doesn't mind black...Wait. What the hell am I thinking, worrying about if __**he**__ likes __**my**__ clothes or not? Ugh.. Forget it. He's only going to wear them while he's here, anyway._

"Ishida?" I turn, and his head is sticking out of the door way, hot water dripping from his hair and face, lingering on his lips...

"Yes?"

"Umm... Could you come here for a second? I've got a towel on, but there's something on your mirror..."

I look, and written on the mirror is _'Traitor. If that's how you feel, then fine. Take him. Keep him. Forget about me, __**Brother**__.'_

"Who? I have no brothers or sisters, and yours don't know where you are..." _Why is this so confusing?_

"Kon? It could have been him, right? No, that couldn't be him. Wait... my hollow. Damn, did I pass out? When...?" He's shaking his head, and to be truthful, the fact that he cares this much, that he'd be worried..he's taking my heart piece by piece.

"It wasn't your hollow. I would have known the instant he came out. His malice, insanity, it's paplable." _However, that is an interesting theory._ "Perhaps...it was you? As a shinigami? That's possible, and it would explain why I didn't notice..."

"But, if that is what happened, why do I not remember it?"

"You repressed your memories, more than likely." _I want to comfort him. I wish to hold him in my arms, to-No! I can't. I will not subjugate myself to this way of thinking. I will not stand for it._

"Uryu?" I snap back into reality.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Umm.. well... You. You're, uh... _close,_" he's getting red, acting nervous. I look up, and it's true. I'm right next to him. I can hear his breathing, and I don't move. I'm stuck, watching the water droplets fall slowly, slowly, from his lips.

"Kuro..saki..." I can't help myself. I lean in, closing the small space between our mouths.

"Does... does this mean that... you.._don't_ hate me?" There's a grin on his face, not cruel or arrogant, but happy. It seems so out of place.

"You got me." I lean back in, pulling him in closer, dropping the clothes I was going to give him on the floor.

"You know... I... am very, very happy... to be someone important to you." His breath on my ear, just like in that dream...

"Ichigo, have you... Have you been having strange dreams lately?" _There! I asked him! But what's this sinking feeling in my chest?_

"It depends on how you define strange..."

"As in... _us._ Kind of like how we are right now..."

"This? Oh this isn't anything recent for me. It's been happening for about two or three months. Ever since... we came back from the Soul Society." Again, that whisper. The words spoken so softly.

"Here. Put these on." I turn and walk to my room, face warm and heart beating so fast I swear it's going to explode.

"Ishida, thanks. I know, I already told you, but," he sits down next to me on my bed, "I..." He leans in close to me, making my heart race again. "I think I love you. No, I _know_ I love you." It's only a whisper, so quiet I'm not sure if I actually heard it or not. But regardless of whether or not it was imaginary, I fell for it. I fell for him.

I collapse. I'm falling, the ground's rushing up to meet me. No, wait. I've stopped. I'm not falling anymore. I feel warmth on my shoulders, and something is pressing on me, keeping me still. I can taste... what is it? I can't think of anyway to describe it. It's like the greatest thing on this Earth, yet it has no real flavour. Everything's black, though. Where'd the light go to? It was here a moment ago, wasn't it?

"Uryu... Hey, wake up. Ishida!" My eyes open. Light floods in, blinding me. Slowly, the light dims, but eveything still looks blurry.

"Glasses. Please," My voice! It sounds so distant. Is it leaving me, too?

"Here. Do you want me to help?" I feel the warmth again, brushing past my eyes, and I can see. _Ichigo. He's the one. He kept me from falling._ His fingers sweep over my lips, and stay there, taunting me.

"What...happened?" I can't remember. I recall him saying, "I love you," and then nothing. _What happened?_

"You passed out, I guess. Almost landed on your face. I caught you, laid you down, and waited until you woke up. Why?"

I can feel my face getting warmer. "Nothing. No reason."

"Don't lie to me. Why?"

"It's just that... I thought... I could have sworn that... Can you come here?"

"Uh.. sure..." His movements are slow, as he rises and sits down beside me.

"Look out the window. What do you see?"

"What?" He turns to the window, trying to see past the thick fog.

I let my body act on it's own, my arms reaching for him, wrapping around him. I feel him tense up, then relax, turning towards me. His strong arms hold me, the warmness of his hand traveling until they reach my shoulders.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Kurosaki. I want to do something, but it's wrong of me to just use you just to see if I can prove something right."

"So?" He leans in, tracing my mouth with his tongue. "Chances are, I want to do the same thing."

I'm shocked. I'm frozen in place, I can't move at all.

I finally regain some feeling, and I reach to grab his shirt, only coming in contact with his bare, muscular chest._ What? How? He's so thin...and yet nothing but muscle..._ I feel my face warming at the thought of it.

"No. I can't. I apologize, but I can now honestly see that if I allow my self one more sin, I will be caught forever. I cannot risk that, so I have to go. You can stay for the night, if you want, but I can't allow myself to be near you." _My heart feels like it's shattering... Why?_

"Oh... I see. Well, it looks like the rain stopped, so I guess I'll be on my way home. Thank you, Uryu, and goodbye." _Ichigo, no...wait! Please, stay. I..._

"Goodbye... that's all you would say? I mean that little to you? Very well, then. Go home. Take care of your family. There is something I must take care of myself. Now go." I turn, not wanting to see any hurt that might be on his face, expressed through the usually stony eyes that have only shown their warmth once in my presence. I don't want him to see how much pain I put myself in just saying that.

The door slams, and all I hear is the echo of the impact, and the ringing in my ears. _I am such an idiot!_

I can't believe that I just let him leave. The whole time I was telling him to go, I couldn't help but think about how much I really didn't want him to. It was almost physically crippling to see the brief flash of pain in his eyes, before he hid his face behind his hand and I turned away. _I have to go after him. I can't just sit here and suffer, not after that._

The door slams once again behind me, and I don't pay any attention to the fact that the water is slowly making its way through my shoes and jeans, penetrating my skin with its cold. All I can think about is getting to him before it's too late. _There! Is that him? I can't tell... It is!_

"Ichigo! Please, wait!" He slows for a second, and that's all I need. Not thinking, I grab his wrist, pulling him into my arms. "I'm sorry. I was being a jerk. Can you forgive me? Could you ever forgive a person that made you suffer?"

"Ishida? I… How can I _not_ forgive you? You came for me, even though you were struggling with the decision." He returns my embrace, whispering in my ears once more, "I love you."

"I… I love you, too." _I said it. I finally said it. The butterflies are gone from my heart. It's all warmth._

He's kissing me. I can feel his tongue pressing against my lips trying to gain access into my mouth. My lips part, our tongues touch. He pulls me closer, his body pressing against mine, his hands moving slowly from my shoulders, going lower, lower...

"No. We can't. Not here at least. Please, come back to my apartment. You can call home if you need to let them know where you are..." _My heart... it's beating so quickly.. all because of his touch._

"I don't need to. Dad doesn't care if I'm home or not on the weekends."

_Is he lying?_

"Come on. We've got to get back before it starts raining again." I grab his hand, pulling him with me. _What is this feeling? I'm...__**happy**__._

The door barely makes it shut before our lips are together again and I'm clinging to him while the wall meets my back. _I'm at his mercy. There's nothing I can do now to get free...not that I want to. _His hands are traveling, down, down my body. The warmness of his fingers crawls up my chest, moves to my back and slowly lowers, pulling me even closer to him. Just like in the dream, I don't want him to stop, but he pulls away. _Am I not good enough?_

"I can't control myself anymore. I'm sorry, but I can't." He turns, bringing me with him. I hit something, falling backwards, landing on my bed and he's there, right over me, right _on_ me. He leans forward, making our lips be together for a few brief moments before moving down, letting his teeth graze my neck, my chest...

The warmth... When? I don't even remember... but now, his hands, his lips, they're both... _there._ I can't lie to myself, I'm in ecstacy. But... Is this what he meant by he can't control himself?

"Wow.. you're so quiet. Doesn't it feel good, Ishida? Doesn't it make you want to moan?" His lips touch my skin, his tongue making its way to the tip... I can't keep it in any longer. My clenched teeth part and the ecstacy overcomes me. I moan, begging him for more, sighing in pleasure when he grants my wish...

The warm's inside me, now, and I can't tell if it's his hand or something else, but I don't want it to stop. He's leaning over me, teasing me, taunting me; licking his lips and staring into my eyes. I see my arms raise, wrap around him, and we're kissing again.

I know it's wrong, and I know that nobody will approve, but I couldn't care less. I love him. That's all that matters.

The sunlight coming through the window is the first thing I see. Second is Ichigo's face right beside mine. My heart's beating faster, and I feel my face growing warm thinking about last night. _We really did it... I'm his now, and no one elses._

I don't want to wake him, so I lay here, his arm draped across me, and I realize that I have never been happier. Knowing that the person next to me is the one I love, there's nothing else in the worlds I could ask for. I want him to be happy and I hope I'm the one he's happy with. I put my head to his shoulder and try to fall back asleep. I want to revel in this peacefulness. I want to taste that sweet Forbidden Fruit again someday...

To be continued...

Thanks for reading! I hope you all liked it. I think the next part will be in Ichigo's perspective, just as a warning. Please leave comments if you want!

-Akari's Blood


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Bleach or any of its characters. Sorry if there might be some spelling and/or grammatical errors in this piece. Please forgive them, and I hope you enjoy!

P.S. WARNING! Boy x Boy Don't like/approve, then don't read this. Thanks!

Forbidden Fruit

~Kurosaki Ichigo's perspective~

"Ishida?" Can he even hear me? He looks so peaceful...

He moves his head from my shoulder, slowly, like he's waking up. I never noticed, but without his glasses, he looks... _nice_.

"Kuro...saki? Good morning..." _Does he even remember what happened last night? What we did? I wonder..._ "Kurosaki? Umm... do you... never mind." _He's turning red... What was he going to ask me?_

"Hmm? If you start a question, finish it. What were you going to say?"

"Oh... It was really nothing..." _If it's nothing, why are you blushing so much?_

"You know, looking like that, you may cause an accident." _Ha... he doesn't even know what I mean... but... His eyes.. the way that sun's lighing up his face.. the way he's blushing... It makes me want him all over again. I want to look in those eyes as he moans my name, begging for more, as he holds me close while I take him again..._

"An... accident? How? I... I'm not even doing anything, am I?" _He's so cute when he's confused. He looks so... vulnerable._

_I can't keep fighting this... I want him.. so badly._

"Ishida... last night... did you really mean what you said? Or was it nothing but a flash of horomone induced lust for the fact that someone finally told you...? Did... Did you really mean it when you said you love me?" _If he says no, I'll leave. I won't ever forget him, but I'll leave. I'll act as if nothing had ever even happened, but I know already that my heart will ache every time I see his face, or hear his name. I'll go on living in a damned state... I would be living in a prison in the deepest pit of my own personal hell. But... if he says yes... I think that would really cause that accident. I want to feel his lips on mine again, but only if he says yes. I won't go chasing after a forbidden fruit, even though its sweetness has reached my tongue once already. I'm no fool._

"What will you do... if my answer is unfavourable? What if, when I answer your question, it does nothing but hurt you?" _God... He's going to say no. My heart... it's already in pain... I confessed to him, and he said that only to comfort me. It was a wasted effort. I should have known from the beginning._

"I... I really don't know what I would do... If you say no, I have no idea what I might do..."

"No? Who ever said anything about me saying no? I meant every word I said last night, Ichigo. But... the way you had asked me right now... it sounded as if you didn't want to hear me say yes." _He... He meant it?_

"What did I tell you..? You're going to cause an accident..."

"Huh? Wha-" I pull him on top of me, taking in the way his skin feels, his scent, even the way he's breathing...

"This kind of accident..." I say it so softly, I can barely hear myself. But that doesn't matter. I raise my head enough touch his, and I kiss him. I can feel his heartbeat going faster and faster, and I feel his hands on my chest, moving, trying to get to where they can pull me closer... My hands slide up his back, one holding him tightly to me, the other resting on his strong shoulder. Every single move he makes, I can feel the ripple of the muscles under his skin.

"Kuro...saki... s-stop.. wait..!" I let my head fall back down, almost regretting it. Almost, but not quite. _Maybe I took it too far? But I didn't even try to put my hands __**there**__, so... why does he want to stop?_

"Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no..." _Blushing again... God, he's making this hard on me. I want him so freaking bad!_

"Then... what is it?" _Tell me, I really want to know._

"It's not exactly fair that you get off saying _I'm_ causing accidents, when you... Well just look at yourself! How can you possibly think that you, lying here on _my_ bed, with nothing on, kissing me like that... How on Earth do you think that won't cause an accident, too?"

_What? I...__**I'm**__ causing an accident? Then... what.. what is he going to do to me?_

He sits up, his arm reaching towards the window as if out of habit. There's a soft click, and the blinds on the window are closed; the sunlight dissappears. I can't see anything right now._ Can he?_ I feel him move lower, sitting on my legs instead of my stomache. There's a slight pressure on the bed on each side of my arms, and I feel his lips. They're going slowly, from my neck, down to my chest, and from my chest even lower... His tongue is tracing the muscle, following the curve of every bone, reaching the end of my stomache and still not stopping... _My heart's beating so fast... I.. I didn't even know... God, this feels so good!_ I bite back the screams of pleasure I'm feeling, I don't want him to know how much I like it. I can't even feel his weight anymore, so I guess he's not sitting on me, but his lips, his _tongue_, they are still moving. Briefly, they traced my thigh, daring to come so very close...and then they dared to go further. His hands, so warm, yet cold at the same time, they're holding me, lightly traveling up, then sliding back down. His lips are there, at the tip, his tongue dancing, touching my skin for a moment, then backing away only to return. _He's gonna make me... God... I don't know if I can keep it in any longer..._

"Haa.. Go ahead, Kurosaki... I'm... waiting. You wouldn't want to dissappoint, would you?" Again, his tongue touches my skin, but this time he doesn't back away. Now his mouth is following the patterns of his hands, licking me, going up to the tip, then letting his lips make their way down...

_I can't take anymore! I'm going to-_

"Mmmm... Now.. that wasn't so difficult... was it? By the way... Kurosaki... you taste _good_." I can feel his mouth around me, practically begging for more... _God! Yes, oh God, yes! Damn... I... I really don't want him to stop..._

I barely see it, but my hand reaches down, pressing against the back of his head. I'm not doing it very hard, but I can feel his response to it... His teeth glide over my skin, forcing me to scream...

"...yes... Please... Uryu... _yes_!" It's a breathless moan that escapes my lips, and immediately I can tell that this was his goal. To make me moan for him, to make me crave his sensitive touch, to make me need him inside of me... _To think... just last night the roles in this play were switched. It was __**him**__ moaning, craving __**my**__ touch..._

"Oh...? What's this? Are you that turned on already, Ichigo? You're all hard... and wet..." _You don't think I know that already?_

His hand... his fingers inside me... _God! I'm never going to be able to live this down. He'll always bring this up... and it's only the second time we've done it!_

"N-no... not... nhh... not.. that... Uryu... I want.. _you_..." It's a pitiful gasp, but right now the only thing I want is him and I don't really care if I sound pathetic.

"You sure...?"

"Mmmm... yeah... just.. do it..."

"As you wish..."

_Aahhhh! This is... Is this what he felt like last night? Was he in this ecstacy, too? It feels like I'm melting, becoming the same person he is. Does... does this mean we'll be able to stay together? I already know that nobody will be happy if we tell them about us, but... right now there's nothing I want to do more than shout at the top of my lungs that I love him. Maybe... maybe I could ask Juushiro or Renji... they're both in good relationships... I really don't trust the answer of Shunsui or Byakuya though, Kyouraku's always drunk and Byakuya probably wouldn't give a straight answer anyway._

"Uryu...? Would... would you mind if I went to the Soul Society? I wouldn't be gone very long, I just need to ask-"

"That's fine, Ichigo. Do what you want. I'm not going to go anywhere." _Is there sadness in his voice? Damn him, now I'm not sure about going... but I need to know..._

"I promise, I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?" I kiss him, and pray that it's enough to last until I get back.

*At the Soul Society*

"Hey, Captain Ukitake... umm... you.. you're in a good relationship with Captain Kyouraku, right?"

"What? How did you...?"

"Well... everyone's okay with it, right? I mean... nobody hates you for being with a guy, do they?"

"Uh... I... well, to be honest... not very many people know...Why?"

"Umm... not really any reason..."

"Kurosaki, do not lie to me. Seeing as you are a Shinigami Substitute, I am your superior."

"Fine! I like Ishida! But... him being a guy and all... I was hoping you could help me figure out peoples' reactions to it..."

"Ishida...? Where have I heard that name before...?"

"Well.. umm... he's the Quincy that was with me when I came to save Rukia..." _Will he tell me to give up? That I can't possibly be with a Quincy?_

"Oh... well good for you! However, things in the World of the Living are more complicated than they are here in the Soul Society. Some people might be fine with it, and others may think you're disgusting. I'm sorry, but I can't really be of much help... but never-the-less, good luck, Kurosaki Ichigo." _Well that was a big waste. I doubt Renji will have anything better to tell me anyway, so I might as well go home. Wait... I need to go to Ishida's, not home... or... was I thinking of his house when I said home? Ugh, why is this so confusing?_

"Yeah... thanks, Captain Ukitake."

*In Uryu Ishida's apartment*

"Uryu...? You here?" _Why is it so quiet?_ "I'm back from the Soul Society..." _Where the hell is he?_

_For as much of a neat freak as he is at school, you wouldn't expect this from him. This place is a total mess! Maybe I'll do him a favour and clean this place up a bit... I guess I had better start in his room... Eh..? What.. what was that noice...? In his room...?_

"...nnnhh... aahhh... Ku..ro...sa...ki... mmm..." _What? Maybe, if I open the door a bit... maybe it's just my imagination..._

_Oh..my... Why is he doing __**that**__ and saying __**my**__ name? God... I'm already... ugh..._

"Ishida? You home?" _He should have heard that..._

"Ah! K-K-K...Kurosaki! W-when did you... umm... one moment!" _Damn him! He's too damn cute. Not that I would ever tell him that._

"Take your time. There's no need to be in a hurry." I turn around, trying to forget what I saw, but... _His voice... his face... I want to make him call my name like that again, with that same look of want, of __**need**__, on his face..._

"You... can come in now... Sorry... I wasn't expecting you for a while yet..." _He's blushing... I can't keep it in any more._

My hand slams into the wall beside his head, the other pulling his arms up. I want him so bad I can't control myself. My knee makes its way forward as I kiss him, and I can hear him moan. His arms struggle, then relax and I let them go. _I wonder what he thinks of me... just coming in here and doing this to him... But...does he like it? My knee between his legs, my tongue tasting his...? Does he like it?_

_Ah! Wha... what's he doing? Why is his hand down my pants? Ugh... nnh... Damn it..._

"Aahhh... haa... nnnh... wa.. wait... Ishi..da... nnnh..." _Twice. Twice he has made me want him, and in one day! I.. I wonder what he'll do this time... or will he pick up where we left off earlier..?_ "Wha... what about my... accident... from.. earlier...?"

"Hmmm..? Do you... want it that badly...? _**This**_ part is saying yes, but what is your truthful answer...?"_ Why does his touch turn me on so much?_

"Mmmm... ye...yeah... I... nnnhh..."

"...As you wish..." He shoves me down and sits on me, carefully undoing each button of my shirt. _He's toying with me... He wants me to beg him for it, but I won't. not this time._

"So you're on to my plan, hmm..? Kurosaki... You always were smart, even though it never showed. But... you will perform your role in this play of mine before it's over. I know it... I just know it." _I'm sure I will, too. But, for now, I'm enjoying this wonderfully sweet Forbidden Fruit._

To be continued...

The next part will probably sum it up, but any and all reviews will be accepted with a welcome embrace. Also, it will be back in Ishida's perspective. Thanks again, and I hope you will enjoy the finale when I get it posted!

-Akari's Blood


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime Bleach or any of its characters. Sorry if there might be some spelling and/or grammatical errors in this piece. Please forgive them, and I hope you enjoy!

P.S. WARNING! Boy x Boy Don't like/approve, then don't read this. Thanks!

Forbidden Fruit

~Uryu Ishida's perspective~

_Why? Why does everything about him make me feel like this? Why do I want him so badly? Is this real love or only lust? Does he crave my touch like oxygen, like some kind of drug? God, I want him. I know I'm already his, but I want him to be mine, too..._

"Wha... what about my... accident... from.. earlier...?" His breathing is uneven, shallow, his words barely more than gasps for air.

"Hmmm..? Do you... want it that badly...? _**This**_ part is saying yes, but what is your truthful answer...?" _I really hope his answer is in my favour... I'm not sure how much longer I can resist him..._

"Mmmm... ye...yeah... I... nnnhh..." _His voice... like a drug._

"...As you wish..." I shove him down and sit on him, carefully undoing each button of his shirt.

"So you're on to my plan, hmm..? Kurosaki... You always were smart, even though it never showed. But... you will perform your role in this play of mine before it's over. I know it... I just know it." _He will beg for more, even if it's not right now. This isn't the only trick up my sleeve..._

"Yeah, but I'm sure I'll end up being a part of it eventually. Until then, you won't be getting anything out of me." _At least he's being honest._

"I-"

"I love you, Ishida." _He beat me to it. But, at least this answers my question._

"Me too... I love you, too, Ichigo." _You've won me over, and there's nothing I can do except go with the flow of it all, chasing endlessly for something that calls me out and lures my hopes into bliss._

"Then shut up and let me kiss you." I can see the smirk on his lips, the teasing look in his eyes, and I can't really think of anything I'd rather do right now... _well, except maybe __**that**__, but we'll get to it later._

And so once again our bodies melt together, the two of us becoming one being. Soft gasps for breath and moans of pleasure, drawing us again into this forbidden world of ecstacy that dances on our tongues like the sweetest of fruits.

-The end! Sorry if it was a bit of a cliff-hanger, but you can imagine where they went after that! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, and thank you so much for staying with it until the end!

- Akari's Blood


End file.
